


Cozy Winter Wishes

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Corey's birthday and Jim has something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Winter Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Corey hated being out in the cold weather, he was glad to finally be at home, he wondered if his boyfriend was at home yet and smiled at the thought of seeing the taller-man: he'd really missed him today and he was ready for them to relax.

Then again, it was his birthday, he could probably get something else from Jim: _that_ , sounded **much** better. He'd have to see where Jim was first. He took his coat and shoes off then put them away; he locked the front door and headed into the living room.

Jim wasn't there but the light was on and there was a folded up piece of paper on the table; he smiled, walked over and picked it up - Corey opened the paper and read what it said: _Got your present. It's with me, upstairs: in our bedroom._ Even though there was no clue of what it was, just the thought of seeing Jim excited Corey, he grinned and put the note down then headed upstairs.

The guitarist put the finishing touches on his work then quickly stripped to his boxers, he got onto the bed and sat in the center; smiling to himself when the door handle turned. Corey walked in and smiled to Jim, he walked over: disposing of his clothing as he went, he got to his boxers then clambered onto the bed and shuffled over to Jim, "Hey you~" Corey smiled and kissed Jim's neck, "What did you get me?"

"Me?" Jim chuckled softly and stroked Corey's back, "Happy birthday Corey."

"Mh, thanks," Corey smiled, "Lay down."

Jim grinned and laid on his back; Corey delved down and kissed his boyfriends stomach while he pulled away Jim's boxers, once they were out of the way, he marveled the length and took it in hand.

No matter how many times Corey had seen his boyfriend naked: he always treated it like the first; he slowly began stroking the length, little memories coming back as Jim let go soft moans from Corey's hand moving. The singer moved a little, brushing his lips over the crown of Jim's cock then kissing softly.

Jim shivered a little at the movement, he bit the inside of his lip and tried not to buck his hips as Corey's lips brushed his cock again. Corey loved teasing Jim; he could see in Jim's face that he wanted more and he could feel the guitarists cock twitching slightly, Corey smirked to himself then lightly licked the slit of Jim's cock.

The guitarist let out a loud moan and squirmed a little; Corey's own cock reacted to the noise and he wanted more. He calmed his selfish thoughts and closed his lips around the head of Jim's cock: he needed his boyfriend to be slicked up and he couldn't think of a better way to do it.

Corey slowly began bobbing his head, licking away at the underside of Jim's cock as he sucked: his cheeks were hollowing too and he smiled softly as he heard Jim moaning lightly. The vocalist thought he did a pretty good job and pulled away; he shot Jim a smile, got rid of his boxers and then straddled the man's hips.

Jim reached out and touched Corey's side, he looked over the man's body: completely enjoying the view he had of the flesh he adored so much - Corey smiled a little seductively at Jim, he lifted his hips and took Jim's cock in hand. Corey pressed the head against his entrance and slowly lowered himself down, moaning as he was penetrated; Jim kept Corey steady, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning out at the sensation of Corey's walls around his cock.

The vocalist got himself settled and he placed his hands on Jim's chest, he pushed the remainder of the way down and sighed at having Jim's full length in his body; he loved the way Jim was looking at him and he was sure he saw love and lust in Jim's chocolate-coloured eyes.

Jim moved his hands to Corey's hips and massaged them softly; the singer let out a shaky sigh, he was a little overwhelmed by having Jim again - it had only been a short while, since last time but still: Jim wasn't exactly average, not that it bothered Corey at all, he just needed to get used to it again.

Corey slowly began rocking his hips, moaning as Jim's cock moved in his body; Jim sighed happily and moaned softly as Corey moved a little faster, he continued massaging the man's hips: absolutely loving the feel of his skin under his fingers.

The singer gripped at Jim's chest hair and let out a throaty-moan as he ground his hips against Jim's, almost losing himself as Jim's cock caught his prostate a little; he bit his lip and moving his hands to Jim's shoulder, he grabbed them and tried to pull the man up, "Want more." His breath was a little ragged from the need coursing through his veins.

Jim sat up and they both moaned. Corey started moving again, moaning softly from the pleasure he was getting, he loved riding Jim like this; it made electricity spark through his entire body, his hairs stood on end, goosebumps covered his skin and he was seeing stars.

When Jim bucked his hips, Corey nearly lost himself, moaning loudly as his prostate was hit by Jim's cock; he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, he then lifted his hips and pushed back down, causing them to both gasp out a moan in the heating-air.

The two moved together more perfectly: Jim bucking his hips to Corey's every movement, the vocalist felt like he was losing his breath. He was panting from their movements and moaning so much; Jim was the only person to ever do that to him and, no-one else would **ever** have a chance of trying to make Corey go as insane as Jim made him.

Jim was also losing himself in their movements, his own breath was unsteady and he was moaning constantly: Corey's walls around his cock made him see stars but he didn't want to close his eyes; he adored watching Corey as they made love.

The singer tipped his head back and let out a higher pitched moan as his climax drew closer to the surface; Jim loved the noise and he bucked his hips a little more harshly: not enough to hurt Corey though - Corey closed his eyes and his back arched, he was leaking pre-cum now and his fingers were digging into Jim's shoulder-blades as they continued to move.

Jim shifted a hand to Corey's cock and began pumping the length: matching the rhythm of their movements perfectly; Corey shuddered against Jim as the man helped him along to release, he could feel Jim's pre-cum in his body and he was so close to letting go.

Corey pushed himself against Jim as the man bucked his hips, he moaned out loudly as his prostate was hit perfectly and his climax took over his body; he shivered against Jim and heard the man groan out then felt Jim's cum in his body.

The two of them rode out their climax then hugged together as they descended from the high; Jim kissed Corey's neck a few times and the man sighed happily. He then carefully moved off Jim and they laid down, taking deep breaths to try and regulate their breathing.

After their breathing caught up, Jim kissed Corey's head, "I'll get your present," He whispered; Corey shifted and watched as Jim sat up, the older man inched the drawer of the bedside table open, he took out two small wrapped-up boxes and an enveloped card, "Open the card first!" Jim handed it to Corey.

Corey sat up a little more then took the card and ripped away the envelope; he pulled the card out and smiled at the front, fancy letters that read 'To my darling boyfriend', Corey grinned to Jim, "Thanks,"

He opened the card and read the inside: _"To Corey, happy birthday! I hope you have a lot of fun today, I know I will,"_ Corey laughed at that then continued reading: _"I know I've said this, so many times. But you mean everything to me, I love you with all my heart: I feel like I could say it a million times and it wouldn't amount to how much I actually mean it. I love you, from Jim."_

Corey wiped away some tears that slid down his face, he stood the card on the bedside table near him then hugged Jim, "Thank you so much! I love you too, **exactly** the same amount."

Jim smiled softly and hugged Corey for a while, "Happy tears?"

Corey nodded, they then pulled away and Jim handed Corey a box: it was slightly bigger than the one he kept in his hand and that made Corey smiled, "Okay." He took a breath then tore away the wrapper, he opened the box and gasped at the sight of the gold locket inside.

"Take it out!"

Corey did so, Jim carefully took it then hooked it around Corey's neck: it dangled down and Corey loved that, "This is beautiful." He studied the locket when he noticed something on the back, he turned the locket over and read the cursive writing: his name and Jim's underneath, there was a little heart in the middle and the date on the bottom. The exact date they became a couple.

"Open it."

"Okay!" Corey opened the locket and smiled at the two pictures inside; one was from back then and the other one was from a few days ago, "You lied about what that picture was for!" Corey laughed, "Oh I love it," He closed the locket and kissed Jim's cheek, "What's that?"

Jim smiled, "I'm glad," He handed Corey the other box, "Here."

The vocalist took it, he got rid of the wrapping paper then opened the box; a simple gold band sat in the center of the box, "Jim." Corey breathed out: he was a little overwhelmed and he felt like he was going to cry.

"May I?" Corey nodded and Jim took the box; he got the ring out and took Corey's left hand, "Be mine, forever?" Jim slipped the ring on Corey's finger and the vocalist let out a choked sob; he just held Jim close and the older man kissed away his tears.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Pretty sure we can only do it once though!"

Corey laughed at that and kissed Jim's cheek again, "Thank you so-so much Jim! This is perfect, today was perfect!"

"It's okay Corey~" Jim smiled softly and kissed Corey's forehead, "I do it because I love you."

"I love you too James~" Corey moved the trash onto the floor and hugged closer to Jim, "So amazing! You're absolutely perfect!"

"You are too," Jim smiled more, laying soft kisses across Corey's ear: his voice was quiet and he chuckled softly when Corey yawned, "Lets get some sleep."

"Alright." Corey smiled; the two then snuggled under the covers together, closing their eyes instantly and falling asleep before long: both completely happy locked up in each others arms and ready for their future to happen.


End file.
